Forbidden Lusts
by FallOut-Sun
Summary: Inuyasha is a deamon that has came to a small forest village to steal it. when he gets there he find the priestss that guards that jewel had more secrets then she lets on and that his own heart is easily swayed from greed to love. Limes & Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A large wolf demon let out a deep growl as it chased Kagome out on to a field. She let out a scream as the beast through her to the ground. Her body lay motionless the only sign that she was still alive the rise and fall of her chest. The wolf lunched forward ripping Kagome's top off. Leaving her large breasts bear to the wind, much to the delight of the wolf. Kagome back away from the demon but she was not fast enough. The demon attack again, this time it was aimed at the cloth that covered her lower half. The attack hit its mark and reviled a small triangle of pubic hair on her pussy. The demon lowered his head her to Kagome's breasts and let his tong caress her soft skin. The fangs of the beast sunk into her skin causing Kagome to call out in pain. Blood covered her breast and her stomach.

"_Such soft skin and the taste of the flesh is delight full. I'll enjoy ripping you to shreds after I finished with my fun" _The demon chuckled. Its fangs sunk deeper into her breast forcing Kagome to cry out in pain once again. 

"You're the one who kill the priestess from the other village…"

"_Of course I was. The other demons in the area cant even kill a bunny. I had so much fun cutting the girl up while she screamed and I can still remember the way the virgin twisted and whimpered is a fucked her"_

The wolf turned its body around so his cock hung over the priestess's face. Slowly the demon lowered it into her mouth forcing it thorough her closed lips only to have it stopped by her teeth.

"_Except what going to happen you wench and opened your mouth!" _

The demon thumped his large cock down on to her face, Kagome didn't opened her mouth for him. The wolf bite into her leg as hard and he could muster. Making Kagome scream out in pain. The demon placed its cock into her mouth and started to buck his hips. His balls slapped against Kagome's cheek. Her hands griped the grass and her body rolled around under the wolf, she couldn't take the pounding any longer her jaw bit down on the wolfs cock. The jolt of pain was enough to make the wolf pull out of her mouth.

"_YOU WITCH! ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" _

The demon plunged its claws into the leg he had bitten. Then it removed its claws from her leg and through her into a tree making it shake.

"_That should teach you! Stupid witch!"_

Kagome let out a groaned "J-just kill me and get it over with"

"_That would be to nice for you!" _

Kagome felt the demons hand grab her hips and flip her on to her stomach. Her legs where wrenched apart and her could feel her self being placed in a position that normal dogs would take when they were I heat. The wolf's hard cock rubbed against Kagome's wet pussy. She struggled against the wolf's hand to free herself.

" You basterd! Don't you dare do that to me!" Kagome snapped.

Anger was clearly present in her voice and if she had any strength left she would kill the demon before it did anything else. The wolf demon pressed its cock to Kagome's pussy but stopped a few centimeters in just to tease her. Kagome struggled more but it got her no where. The wolf chuckled as his cock slowly moved farther into Kagome's pussy. Her eyes started to tear and her struggling slowed down.

"It hurts…. Please stop… Please. STOP IT!" she shrieked out.

A shadow leaped down from the treetops above. Kagome felt the demons cock stop moving and pull out. She turned around to see a male standing over the wolf's dead body. Blood stained his claws. The strong wind blew up clumps of sliver hair and his small dog ears twitched with every ragged breath she took. But his eyes, his pricing Amber eyes were the thing that Kagome noticed the most. The man kneeled in front of her and stretched out his hand placing it on hers lightly. This small action was enough to make Kagome flinch. The man with draw his hand and she saw his eyes drop to her chest. She watched them slowly scan her body before he removed the red robe he ware and tossed it too her. Quickly Kagome pull the robe around her body.

"Y… you're another dog demon… why did you kill one of your own kind?"

"Don't lump me in with A thing like him! A wolf and a dog and two different types of demon… you're a priestess you should know that" He snapped.

Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground. The man placed one had under Kagome's legs and another under her back and picked her up. Kagome let out an alarmed whimper

"W-what are you doing? Put me back down!"

The man let out a chuckle " Fine ill leave you here. But by morning you'll be dead and wolves travel in packs so when the other find you here and naked there most likely going to rape you like he did."

"Where are you going to take me?" Kagome panted

"Somewhere safer"

"Why would you help a priestess?"

"Because I cant stand to see any one in pain."

When the man finally stopped running they were by a peaceful river. He looked down at the girl in is arm and noticed her eyes where closed. But what alarmed him was the thin film of sweat that covered the skin he could see. Gently the man layed Kagome on a ground. She was very pale and her breathing had become shallow. The man ripped his shirt sleave and dipped into in the rive before he laved the wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. Kagome let out a grumbled as her eyes opened.

"that cold... get it off"

Her hand came up and pulled the cloth off. The man grabbed it, placing it back on her forehead.

"Don't. You have a fever" He grumbled at how much of a nascence this girl had become. The man pulled opened the rode Kagome was rapped in and roughly placed his hands on her ribs moving them up towards her breasts. Kagome snapped out of her daze and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing!" she snapped.

"Checking to see if you have any broken bones stupid! The fever is coming from something on your body!" the man removed his hand from her grip. Kagome wrapped her arms around her body. The demon boy let out a growl and turned his back to her. Kagome started cough she covered her mouth with her hand and when she pulled it away what she saw shocked her. There was blood on it.

"Wh… while I was asleep you didn't touch me… why didn't you?" Kagome asked not taking her eyes way from the blood

The man glanced back at the girl before snorting the answer to her question "I don't go around taking advantage of women and if I wanted to rape you I wouldn't have carried you here and given you my rode, now would I?"

"I guess you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you were going to just rape me"

"Not all demon are the same.. If I were a full demon then I most likely would have raped you on the spot or killed you to stop that sound you were making" the man faced her with a small smirk on her face.

"W…What is your name?" Kagome lowered her arm from her chest area and leaned backed against the tree she was near.

"Inuyasha, and your dear priestess?" he asked.

"K… Kagome"

Inuyasha gave a small nod in recognition of her name and clawed back over to her "May I continued checking for broken bones?"

Kagome let out a nod and Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulders. He carefully checked both her arms and legs for broken bones, there were none. Inuyasha then placed his hand on her ribs. Kagome flinched a bit but stayed still. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her perky white breasts. Inuyasha slowly moved his hand up to her breasts, his hand lightly swept over her erected, pink nipple. Kagome looked up at him and Inuyasha turned his head away from her.

"I just want to cheek one more thing… May I?" He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks

Kagome just nodded for an answer. Inuyasha placed one hand on her inner thigh and pulled Kagome's legs open to reveal her lovely pink pussy. Inuyasha could feel his loins starting to get tighter as he got aroused form this sight. Kagome gasped and tried to close her legs, but Inuyasha's strength kept her from being successful. Inuyasha took two of his fingers and slowly inserted them into Kagome's pussy. Kagome let out a soft whimper and shut her eyes. Kagome could feel his fingers moving inside her and it feel far better the wolf's large cock.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Clam down. Im checking too see if your still a virgin. The wolf entered you, so there is a good chance that he could have broken your hymen before I killed him. Now stop moving! one wrong move and I'll break your hymen"

Kagome stopped her squirming. Inuyasha pulled his fingers out and looked at the liquid that was on them closely.

"You're still a virgin and there in no sperm I can see, so there is hardly a chance you'll have pups"

"Have pups?" Kagome echoed curiously

"You'll be pregnant."

Inuyasha stood to wash his hands in the river. Kagome pulled the rode around herself again. Inuyasha ripped a few strips of cloth from his shirt and walked back over to Kagome. He then removed a small box from his shirtsleeve and placed the medicine on her leg cut before he wrapped it with one of the strips of clothe.

"I think your fever is coming from the wolfs bites wounds. If you put this slave on your wound there you should be fine."

"Thank you for everything." Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha moved onto to her chest wound. He lowered his head and began to lick the wound. His hand held the under side of her breast. Kagome griped the edge of the rod not wanting to give into the pleasure she was feeling. Inuyasha glanced up at her face before he pulled his face away. Kagome placed her hand on the back of his head.

"Don't stop yet"

Inuyasha smiled and lowered his head to her chest against this time his tong licked her nipple. Kagome let out a whimper. Inuyasha enclosed he nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. Kagome shut her eyes, her breathing turned into a light pant. Inuyasha's other hand came up to her other breast and squeezed it. Kagome bite her lip. The soft shouts of villagers came closer to them. Inuyasha ears twitched, but he paid no attention. He pressed more of his own body on to Kagome's. He could feel his cock getting harder and being to press against his pants. Kagome let out a groan as Inuyasha lightly bit and tugged on her nipple. Her hands slowly came up and rested on his sides. Once again shouts were heard, but now they were close enough for Kagome to her. Her eyes opened and she pushed Inuyasha off a little but let him continue the rubbing and suckling her breasts.

"The villagers are looking for me… I, I have to go Inuyasha"

Inuyasha lifted his head from her chest and leaned up to her face. Their lips touched in a kiss. Which took Kagome by surprise. Inuyasha smiled slightly and got to his feet.

"Kagome!" An older voice cried out. A short old woman came running towards. She had long gray hair that flowed behind her as she ran. Kagome turn to look back at Inuyasha, he was gone. She looked around for him, but he couldn't be seen anywhere. The old women dropped to her knees at Kagome's side.

"Oh thank you heavens, your safe. Are you hurt any? Why are you naked?" the women snapped. Kagome only smiled at her.

"Kaede don't worry I killed the demon with some help… my leg and breast were injures in the fight. But that it."

Kaede had a wicked smile on her face " the man whom help you with the demon… was he the same man you were kissing a moment ago?"

Kagome pushed her self to her feet and started to walk away from the old women. "Come Kaede, let go back the others will be worried about us" Kagome replied evading the old hags question. Kagome held the rode closed tightly and gave one last glance into the tree

"Inuyasha… Thank you" she whispered to her self with a small smile on her lips.


	2. Please help me

Sorry i havent updated my fanfic in a while but i need your help. Im out of idea for whazt should happen in the story. it would be very nice if you help me out and give me some idea's. any ideas would be good. there is no limits to what you could suggest so go crazy with your idea. if i can ill try and put all your ideas into the story. the more idea i have to quicker ill be able to write new chapter. i hope i get ideas from you all soon.

- Sakura 00


End file.
